This invention relates to a method for removing tufts from fiber bales, particularly highly compressed cotton bales, synthetic fiber bales or the like. The apparatus for performing the method includes a detaching (opening) device which travels back and forth above the fiber bales and includes, for example, at least one rapidly rotating opening roll flanked by axially parallel, circumferentially toothed pressing rolls which may be driven and which penetrate into the bale face. The fiber tufts removed by the opening device are carried away mechanically or in an air stream.
In order to aid the fiber tuft removal from the top layer of a fiber bale which abuts a rigid vertical wall, it is known to provide each pressing roll with a rotation blocking device which may be operated independently from one another. Each pressing roll has its own separate drive motor. The pressing roll which is remote from the vertical wall is either reversed or is stopped by means of the rotation blocking device. Such a system is disadvantageously complex and further, an undesirable delay occurs during the reversal steps.